Buster Bunny
Buster Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler, John Kassir, and Billy West) is the leader of the Tiny Tunes group on Tiny Toon Adventures, a street-smart anthropomorphic blue rabbit who has to deal with the challenges of a tough school curriculum, the machinations of former friend/present-day wealthy youngster/local bully Montana (Monty) Max, and the advances of the crazed, dippy animal-lover Elmyra Duff. Like his partner Babs Bunny, Buster will do anything for a laugh, although he's marginally more sane and calm than his female counterpart. He does have feelings for Babs, as is indicated by his occasionally getting nervous around her. In the episode Thirteensomething, he confesses that Babs shows of the best of him, and eventually receives a kiss from her. Also, in the episode It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special he kisses Babs as a Christmas present. He also cares about Babs by always getting concerned when she looks sad. Family Buster's parents, like many of the main characters on the show, have never been seen on screen. It is known that Buster does live with his parents however, because in a commercial for Tiny Toons fruit snacks, he has even been spoken with his mother on the phone, mostly as a way to tell Buster that she and his father were on their way home while he was having a party. Mentor Buster has extreme fondness for Bugs Bunny to the point of often imitating his mentor, such as using Bug's slap dance technique from Bully For Bugs in one episode (though with considerably less success), and his dance in Hot Cross Bunny at the school prom, which Bugs helps him out with to save him from getting embarrased. Babs Bunny Buster has an on-again/off-again relationship with his partner and best friend, Babs Bunny. Throughout the series, Babs makes it evident that she has romantic feelings for Buster (she tries to woo him while going down a river in 1 episode, uses a trick-bottle in a game of "Spin-The-Bottle" just so she could kiss him another, so on and so forth), but the latter usually shies away out of nervousness. However, it's also obvious that Buster reciprocates Babs' affection, as he asks her to the prom in 1 episode and even kisses her on several occasions, including the episode It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special, in which Babs actually refers to him as her boyfriend. The 2 care deeply for each other, as best expressed in the episode Thirteensomething in which Buster tells Babs that he is nothing without her and that she is his better half, to which she replies that her half is nothing without his. They appreciate and support each other, and are seen together more often than not throughout the show. Their friendship is shown more strongly in the series, but an allusion of romance is always there. Guise Buster is an anthromorphic blue rabbit, and wears a red shirt and white gloves, which brings up the question when he asked his creator in the pilot episode for some clothes "for the censors" even though he's completely pantless. Facts It is shown in the Tiny Tune Adventures episode Buster & Babs Go Hawaiian that Buster doesn't like riding on airplanes because he gets motion sickness. In that episode, he tries to persuade the screenwriters to rewrite the storyline. They refuse to, so he has no choice but to go along with it. In early development, Buster would have had the catchphrase "Hello Nurse!" as Bugs Bunny's catchphrase is "What's up doc?". This idea was dropped as they could not think of a good reason for him to say it; it later evolved into a character name on Animaniacs, as well as a cry of lust from its main characters. End phrases in Tiny Tune Adventures *Buster's sole end tag is "And that's a wrap!" *He and Babs are dressed in Hawaiian clothes and in unison, say, "Aloha!" *Buster says, "Say goodnight, Babs." and she responds, "Goodnight, Babs." Voice Actor Charlie Adler voiced Buster for Seasons 1 and 2 of Tiny Toon Adventures, and all of Season 3, except for the last 10% of Buster's lines in The Horror of Slumber Party Mountain, and It's a Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special. This is because during the casting for voices on Animniacs, Tress Macneille, (Babs' voice), along with minor voices on Tiny Toon Adventures got lead roles and he didn't. He was outraged, and his agent sent an angry letter saying that he quits. The voice of Buster was recast, and John Kassir got the role. He voiced Buster for the remaining parts, Tiny Toon Spring Break Special, and Night Ghouelry. Gallery {C}{C Hh.jpg Ttoon1.png|Buster Bunny(left) And Babs Bunny(right) Image.jpg|Buster Bunny(left)Plucky Duck(Middle) And Dizzy Devil(Right) Host Of The Show.jpg|Buster Bunny As A Host Tinytoonadventures.jpg Tiny Toons do Beat It A Tribute to Micha 10587156 thumbnail.jpg|Buster Bunny Dancing To Michael Jackson's Beat It Tiny toon adventures prom ise her anything part1 2.jpg|Buster Bunny(right) With Little Sneezer(Left) Tiny toons vs batman ad-5.jpg|He Won! Default.jpg|Hold Up Default (1).jpg|Buster(left) And Babs(right) Dancing Bugs' Greatest Dance Move From Hot Cross Bunny $(KGrHqJ,!loE2D6HN!QrBNrzpmgI8g~~ 3.JPG|Hiyah Toonstrs 1268146260 tiny toon adventures kadr 1.jpg 0 (4).jpg|Buster Bunny(Right) With Elmyra Duff(Left) Images (3).jpg|Buster Bunny and others 32894993-jpeg preview medium.jpg TYMYv1zsAxE.jpg BlastedBuster.png|Buster blasted after a failed experiment ﻿ Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Heroes Category:Rabbits Category:Kids Category:Animaniacs Characters Category:Males Category:Characters created by Tom Ruegger